


Fell Down the Rabbit Hole

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Aboveland, Humor, Outlandish, Surprises, Visiting Family, prim and proper meets utterly mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from Taylor Swift's 'Wonderland'.<br/>Alice Kingsleigh is back in Upperland... but this time she has her husband, Tarrant Hightopp, and their daughter Emalee with her. Now they have to deal with the scandal and drama that is associated with introducing the Mad Hatter of Underland to Alice's 'prim and proper' family... what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Down the Rabbit Hole

“Mammie!” Emalee Cadence Hightopp shouted out, running into the dining room where her mother and father sat at the table with her mother’s sister and brother-in-law - her Aunt Margaret and Uncle Lowell - and her Grandmother. “Fa!”

Tarrant Hightopp smiled at his daughter, glad to have been distracted from the boring - and rather gallymoggers - talk that the rest of the adults at the table were having. Why, he thought to himself, there hadn't even been an exchanging of riddles at the beginning of teatime. Usually, it would have taken something much larger to pull him away from the tea table, but this would be enough of a distraction for now.

“Whatever's the hatter, my little top hat?” the Mad Hatter of Underland said, pulling his daughter up onto his lap. 

“I fear that the dogs are bey-urious with me, Fa.” the little girl said, her eyes turning blue with sadness. “They won't say a word to me!”

Alice Hightopp nee Kingsleigh smiled kindly at her daughter, reaching out to tuck an unruly red curl behind her ear. “That's rather slurvish of them.” she commented, ignoring the shocked gasp that came from her sister. Although Margaret didn't know Outlandish, she did know a curse word whenever she heard one.

Emalee frowned. “The cats I've met so far haven't smiled, either! An' the flowers have nothing interesting to say, the frumious gruffians.” she complained, folding her small arms over her chest.

“Ah, 'tis that th' case?” the Hatter asked slipping into the Outlandish brogue that Alice so loved to hear. When Emalee nodded in reply, he grinned triumphantly. “Well, ye must remember, m'dearlin, tha' this is'nae Marmoreal, ye sae. Therefore, the cats cannae smile, an’ teh flowers cannae bite yeh wit’ thayre words, unless they beh dandelions’r maebbe tayger lilahes, ‘'n’ o course, teh wee pups cannae talk betwix thems like we ahre used tah.” he continued rambling, his accent growing thicker and thicker, until…

“Tarrant!” Alice said worriedly as she laid a hand on his arm, pulling her husband back into the present. 

Tarrant stopped for a moment before he returned to his normal courteous lisp as he wheezed, “Thank you, I'm fine.”

“Well, my sweet girl,” Alice said, “Why don't you go back and play? I'm sure that even though the animals won't talk, they'll be just as fun to play with as the pups are back home.”

Margaret smiled, trying to take back control of the conversation. "Yes, dear," she said, gaining her niece's attention. "You can go and play with your cousin Winifred in the nursery. I'm sure that she would love to have someone to join her in playing house." 

But Emalee crossed her arms over her chest, scrunching up her nose as she furrowed her brow. "I don't want to play house." she said stubbornly. "I want to play Champions."

When Margaret didn't respond, Alice took over. "You can play Champions outside in the garden, geminous girl. Maybe you can teach Winifred how to, as well."

Emalee smiled at her mother. “Yes Mammie.” she said, and then her smile grew bigger. “Maybe I can find Absolem somewhere!” she said excitedly. “Then he'll teach me how to slay a Jabberwocky, too!”

Both Margaret and Lowell looked shocked at that, and Alice had to work to keep from rolling her eyes. "You know the rules, Emalee." That seemed to pacify Margaret for a moment, while Lowell continued to glower. Until Alice continued, "You have to be big enough to swing your Fa's broadsword before you're slaying anything."

“Aye, my wee lass.” Tarrant said as their daughter slipped down off of his lap. “And I shall help ye t' start yehr rebellion, t' g'way wit tha' shrifty slithy bluddy behg hid.” He climbed to his feet as well, taking his daughter's hand in his own.

The father and daughter were laughing softly to themselves as they started to leave the room, but were stopped by the sound of Alice's voice. “Tarrant?” she called, and her husband turned to look at her. They seemed to have a nonverbal conversation for several minutes before Alice sighed. 

“Alright.” she said. “Just be back before brillig.” 

Tarrant bounded over to his wife's side and kissed her cheek. “Of course, my dearest Champion.” he said, before racing back over to his daughter's side and taking her by the hand. 

“Downal wyth bluddy behg hid.” Tarrant said, and both his wife and daughter smiled at him.

“Downal wyth bluddy behg hid.” They chorused, before the Mad Hatter and his daughter ran off, leaving Alice behind to cope with the unfortunate task of talking with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> All Outlandish is taken from Manniness's OPK series, and can be found here: https://manniness.livejournal.com/tag/a%20glossary%20of%20underland  
> I'm afraid my attempts to copy the Hatter's brogue aren't very good, sorry.


End file.
